Sindacco Sabotage
Sindacco Sabotage is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Salvatore Leone from his home in the Saint Mark's district of Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Toni drops by Salvatore's mansion and is informed that the Diablos are attacking the Leone Family in Hepburn Heights and the Red Light District, so Toni decides to go down and kill the Diablos gang members. Toni goes to Hepburn Heights first, before moving on to the Red Light District, killing all the Diablos gang members along the way. Salvatore calls after the Diablos have been killed, with Toni admitting that they are likely to lose the area. However, Salvatore is determined that the Leones will fight to keep control of the area. Walkthrough Pick up the armor and the gun Salvatore has left for you. Get in the Leone Sentinel and drive towards Hepburn Heights. When you get there, don't get off the car. Roll over all the Diablos on the area (careful not to kill any Leone soldiers) until the car catches on fire. Get off your vehicle and blast the remaining Diablos. The only possible way you can get wasted is by letting any Diablo too close to you, that way he will spray you straight in the face with his gun. Keep fighting the Diablos until their meter drains. Deaths * Several members of the Diablos - Killed by Toni Cipriani and some members of the Leone Family for attacking the Leone Family in Hepburn Heights and the Red Light District. * Several members of the Leone Family - Killed by the Diablos in an attack on them in Hepburn Heights and the Red Light District. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $1,500 and unlocking the mission The Trouble With Triads for Salvatore Leone. Trivia *Despite the mission being named "Sindacco Sabotage", the Sindaccos aren't seen or mentioned at all. **However, it is possible that the Sindaccos ordered the Diablos to attack the Leones in this mission, or provided them the weapons and information to do so. *According to Toni himself after the mission, The Leones would lose control of Hepburn Heights soon; by the events of ''Grand Theft Auto III ''in 2001, it is thoroughly Diablos' turf. * Although Leones will not be auto-targeted, they can still be killed in the crossfire. Also, using the Molotov cocktail or other weapons with wide damage radius is hazardous due to the need to keep as many Leones alive as possible. *Use of shotgun may also be hazardous, as its shot spreads and can harm the nearby Leones at close range. *In the hands of skilled players, using a sniper rifle may be an effective alternative to wipe out the Diablos without harming the Leones at long range. *At close ranges, powerful melee weapons such as a Katana or chainsaw may be useful, as these weapons are one-hit kill. But in case of using the chainsaw, one must be careful not to harm the nearby Leones accidentally when pressing the attack button continuously. *Despite no Leone/Diablo member having a molotov, a molotov pickup spawns in the street after the battle of Hepburn, when Salvatore calls Toni about the situation. However it disappears after the cutscene ends. Gallery SindaccoSabotage-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani attacking Diablos gangsters in the Red Light District Video walkthrough Navigation }}de:Sindacco-Sabotage es:Sindacco Sabotage pl:Sindacco Sabotage ru:Sindacco Sabotage Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories